Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 17
New Bark Town When the game restarts, you'll be back at your house in New Bark Town. Walk down a step and Professor Elm will call you because he has a gift for you for becoming the . Go to his lab and talk to him to get an . This lets you ride the S.S. Aqua from Olivine City to Vermilion City in Kanto. Olivine City Go down to the harbor, just between the Pokémon Center and the Lighthouse. S.S. Aqua S.S. Aqua, 1F SS Aqua B1F GSC.png S.S. Aqua, B1F }} Once you board, a frantic old runs into you and asks for your help finding his missing granddaughter. You can go into your cabin, which is the top left room. It has a PC and a bed you can rest in. There are lots of trainers on board, so this is vital. Go two rooms over and you can find a trainer. Go around to the room at the bottom nearest to the stairs. You'll find the old man looking for his granddaughter. Go to the next room. In it, you'll find a and some . |} The next room over is empty, so go one more room over and you'll be able to battle a . The little girl still hasn't been found. Go down the stairs and head up. The there will block your path. Talk to him and he'll ask you to help him track down his buddy. Go to the cabin next to yours that was previously vacant. He is found there, so talk to him and he'll battle you. After defeating him, he returns to his post. So return to the basement floor and go around the other Sailor, now that you're free to. He says he might have seen the little girl go by here. Go into the room by the garbage can and talk to the , who is seasick but battles you anyway. Go into the next room over and battle the . Just above the room is a . |} Go up the stairs. There is one room: the Captain's room. In it, you'll find the little girl apparently bothering the poor Captain. She turns to you and realizes her grandfather is worried about her, so both of you go back there. The grandfather will give you a as thanks. This can raise the power of moves. After this, the S.S. Aqua will have set sail in Vermilion City. The ship will sail now from Johto to Kanto on Mondays and Fridays and from Kanto to Johto on Wednesdays and Sundays. Vermilion City Head up from the harbor. If you go right, you'll notice a giant blocking the way to Diglett's Cave. Head to the Pokémon Center and heal up after all that battling, then head to the house above the Gym on the left. This is the Pokémon Fan Club. Talk to the President and listen to his long story about his beloved , then he'll give you a . Also, you can talk to the man at the table with the doll. There is also the Poké Mart. There is nothing else of interest, so use on the tree blocking the way to the Gym (or just use ), and enter it. Vermilion Gym |- | |} |} |} |} Unlike in , the hidden switches are broken, so feel free to battle all the trainers and walk straight through to Lt. Surge. After you defeat him, Lt. Surge hands out the . However, he does not give you a TM. Only two Gym Leaders will hand out a TM in Kanto. Obviously you can't pass the , so head north onto . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal